Lepsze jest wrogiem dobrego
by Gizmolog
Summary: AU do s01e06, Childhood's End. Nie całkiem kanoniczna końcówka odcinka z perspektywy doktora McKaya. Ekspedycja z Atlantydy wszystko załatwiła, wsiadła do skoczka i akurat ma ruszać do domu. Właśnie: ma. Tylko że nie rusza. Rodney uważa za winnego jakiś kosmiczny pech, ale jego towarzysze niekoniecznie się z nim zgadzają.
**Jest to mój pierwszy - i na razie jedyny - fanfik do serialu** _ **Gwiezdne wrota: Atlantyda**_ **. Napisałam go prawie zaraz po tym, jak obejrzałam s01e06,** _ **Childhood's End**_ **, który zrobił na mnie ogromne wrażenie... choć niekoniecznie do końca pozytywne.**

 **Prawdę mówiąc, szósty odcinek pierwszego sezonu zjeżył mi włosy na głowie swoją nielogicznością. Cywilizacja, która była w stanie stworzyć urządzenie powodujące, że nie działa elektryczność w żadnej postaci, ograniczyła przyrost naturalny w tak idiotyczny sposób?! To się nie trzyma kupy! Sama konieczność ograniczenia jest logiczna i zrozumiała, ale żeby kazać ludziom popełniać samobójstwo w określonym wieku zamiast po prostu wprowadzić kontrolę urodzeń albo ustalić nieprzekraczalny poziom populacji, to trzeba być idiotą. Albo psychopatą. Dla mnie jest to kompletnie niezrozumiałe.**

 **Ale nie o tym jest poniższy tekścik. Otóż zastanowiło mnie to, co praktycznie na samym końcu powiedział McKay, który jak zwykle chciał dobrze, a wyszło... czy raczej powinno wyjść... No właśnie ;-). Tak czy owak, nie mogłam się oprzeć potrzebie napisania czegoś na ten temat... więc napisałam. Nie lubię się kłócić z pomysłami, które przychodzą mi do głowy spontanicznie, bo jeszcze się obrażą i już nigdy nie przyjdą...? ;-)**

 **Lepsze jest wrogiem dobrego**

Genialny jak zwykle doktor Rodney McKay naprawił urządzenie wywołujące na pierwszy raz odwiedzonej przez zwiad Atlantydy pole siłowe, w zasięgu którego wszelka elektronika przestawała działać, i znowu wszyscy byli zadowoleni. No, może z wyjątkiem Ariesa, ale kto by się tam z nim liczył. Rodney na pewno nie. Mogła go ewentualnie obchodzić ta dwójka maluchów, która uczepiła się go jak rzepy psiego ogona, choć oczywiście nigdy by się nie przyznał, że czuje do nich cokolwiek poza irytacją, ale na pewno nie Aries. Podejrzewał, że nawet Sheppard ma Ariesa w głębokim poważaniu; widać było, że zależy mu na Kerasie, zresztą z tego, co Rodney słyszał, major walczył o jego życie wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, co oczywiście nie jest łatwe, kiedy ktoś się uparł, żeby popełnić samobójstwo, więc był prawie pewny, że młody przywódca wioski jest dla Shepparda ważny. Rodney usłyszał kiedyś, że według chyba... Chińczyków?... jeśli komuś uratuje się życie, to zostaje się opiekunem tej osoby do końca jej dni. Nigdy nie przywiązywał do tego wagi, ale jeśli w miarę dobrze zdołał poznać majora, to mógł się założyć, że dla niego było to ważne, bez względu na to, czy kiedykolwiek spotkał się z tym twierdzeniem. Wprawdzie Sheppard nie był Chińczykiem, oczywiście, że nie, ale jego kodeks honorowy prawie na pewno zakładał dalsze pomaganie ludziom, których już raz uratował. Major John Sheppard po prostu taki był.

Skończyły się nudne pożegnalne pogaduchy i Sheppard dał Kerasowi prezent urodzinowy. W zasadzie mu go rzucił, choć to oczywiście pozostawało bez znaczenia dla faktu, że rzeczywiście nadal się nim opiekował, co widać jak na dłoni. Rodney pogratulował sobie w duchu wyjątkowej przenikliwości - rzadko udawało mu się zrozumieć ludzi, więc tym razem był z siebie zadowolony, choć ta umiejętność naturalnie nie miała żadnego znaczenia dla jego ścisłego umysłu - a potem podpowiedział dwójce swoich małych podopiecznych... dwójce denerwujących dzieciaków, co Keras dostał na urodziny; zrobił to ma się rozumieć tylko po to, żeby wreszcie się od niego odczepiły. Gdyby nie to, kto wie, może wlazłyby razem ze wszystkimi na skoczka i chciały lecieć na Atlantydę razem z Rodneyem, niedoczekanie ich.

A właśnie, lecieć na Atlantydę. Cała trójka jego towarzyszy już znalazła się w pojeździe kosmicznym, tylko on jeszcze tkwił na zewnątrz jak taki niewydarzony kołek. Czym prędzej pobiegł do skoczka, usiadł w części ładunkowej i zamknął oczy, żeby odprężyć się po pełnym napięcia dniu. A potem czekał, aż major Sheppard włączy silniki.

I czekał.

I czekał...

Po tym, jak poczekał jeszcze trochę i nadal nic się nie działo, otworzył oczy, żeby spojrzeć w stronę kabiny pilotów. Siedzący w fotelu pierwszego pilota Sheppard gorączkowo przełączał dźwignie i dusił na przyciski, ale wydawało się to nie wywoływać żadnych efektów, a mina majora pochmurniała coraz bardziej z chwili na chwilę. W jedną sekundę Rodneyowi przez głowę przemknęły setki myśli, spośród których wyłowił i zatrzymał tą najbardziej prawdopodobną.

\- No nie mówcie, że teraz jeszcze skoczek się zepsuł - jęknął rozdzierająco.

Czy tego dnia naprawdę _wszystko_ musiało iść niezgodnie z planem? Mieli właśnie jakiś pegazjański piątek trzynastego, czy co? Nie żeby Rodney był przesądny, ale miał pewne pojęcia o tym, że większość ludzi wierzy w różne bzdurne zabobony, i kto wie, może Sheppard albo Ford wywoływali te dzisiejsze katastrofy jedna za drugą samą wiarą w istnienie pecha?... Choć oczywiście takie myślenie było czystym idiotyzmem, podobne rzeczy, logicznie sprawy biorąc, nigdy się nie zdarzały. Z tym, że Rodney widział już podczas tej od początku niezbyt szczęśliwej ekspedycji do zaginionego miasta Starożytnych takie dziwy, że był gotowy uwierzyć prawie we wszystko, o ile naturalnie byłoby to potwierdzone jakimiś dowodami. A dzisiejszy pech wydawał się być potwierdzony - samym tym, że faktycznie istniał.

\- No nie mówimy - odpowiedział mu Sheppard przez zaciśnięte zęby i dalej dusił i przełączał, co tylko wpadło mu pod ręce, choć przecież nie miało to żadnego sensu, bo wszystko zdążył już sprawdzić trzy razy, jeśli nie więcej.

Jakby usłyszał myśli Rodneya - co oczywiście było niemożliwe, więc to tylko zbieg okoliczności - major nagle znieruchomiał. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w przednią szybę pustym wzrokiem, a potem powoli, bardzo powoli odwrócił się, wciąż siedząc w fotelu pierwszego pilota - i spojrzał na Rodneya nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. W każdym razie Rodney nie był w stanie odgadnąć, co się w tym wzroku kryje, więc nie zgadywał, tylko czekał, co powie Sheppard.

Tym razem długo czekać nie musiał.

\- McKay - zaczął major wolno, głosem, który jeżył włos na głowie - czy mi się wydaje, czy słyszałem, jak mówiłeś, że zwiększyłeś zasięg pola?

Rodney był bardzo dumny ze swojego osiągnięcia, tym bardziej, że rozgryzienie obcej technologii nie było łatwe nawet dla tak genialnego naukowca, jak on. Zadowolony, że Sheppard też zwrócił uwagę na jego sukces, z zapałem pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, o całe pięćdziesiąt procent - pochwalił się ponownie.

\- Yhm - mruknął major, jakby słowa Rodneya tylko potwierdziły to, czego już się domyślał.

Rodney nie miał pojęcia, o co może mu chodzić, więc był ciekawy, co Sheppard ma jeszcze do powiedzenia.

\- A kiedy przyleciałeś skoczkiem z Atlantydy, żeby oddać kryształ tej planecie, gdzie wylądowaliście?

\- Tutaj - odparł Rodney niepewnie, bo to akurat chyba wszyscy wiedzieli?...

\- Wylądowaliśmy tuż za granicą zasięgu pola, żebyśmy nie musieli zbyt daleko chodzić - powiedział porucznik Ford takim tonem, jakby rozumiał, dokąd zmierza przesłuchanie jego dowódcy, i jakby wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Rodney nadal nie nadążał za tokiem rozumowania majora - było kompletnie nienaukowe! - choć obecnie czuł już pewien irracjonalny niepokój.

\- Tak właśnie sądziłem - stwierdził Sheppard ponuro. - No to teraz, doktorze McKay, przespaceruje się pan z powrotem do ruin miasta i ustawi pan zasięg urządzenia tak, jak był poprzednio.

\- Co?! - krzyknął oburzony Rodney. - Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Większy zasięg jest lepszy! Wie pan, majorze, jak bardzo się natrudziłem, żeby poszerzyć średnicę tego pola aż o pięćdziesiąt procent? I teraz miałbym zniszczyć swoją pracę? Nie ma mowy!

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, wszyscy będziemy musieli iść pieszo do wrót - wtrąciła się Teyla łagodnie, jakby Rodney był małym dzieckiem, które chciała uspokoić.

Rodney nie był małym dzieckiem!

\- I tak będziemy musieli iść do wrót - powiedział nadąsany. - Skoczek się zepsuł.

\- Nie zepsuł się, tylko po tym, jak zwiększyłeś średnicę pola, znalazł się w jego zasięgu - wyjaśnił kwaśno Ford. - Dlatego w tej chwili nie działa.

No cóż, to było logiczne. W zasadzie nawet oczywiste - pole, jak zazwyczaj w przypadkach takich pól bywa, miało kształt koła, a właściwie kuli, bo działało nie tylko na powierzchni planety, ale również nad nią (Rodney był się gotów założyć, że pod nią też, ale nie miał ochoty tego sprawdzać), więc kiedy jego średnica się powiększyła, to zasięg wzrósł o tyle samo w każdym kierunku, a zatem i w tym, gdzie znajdował się skoczek.

Rodney nareszcie wszystko zrozumiał, ale nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc milczał.

\- Dokładnie - zgodził się major Sheppard. - Dlatego obaj, pan, poruczniku, i pan, doktorze, przejdziecie się do ruin miasta, gdzie doktor McKay przywróci dawny zasięg pola, a kiedy przemieścimy skoczka na bezpieczną odległość, zwiększy go na nowo. Niech pan weźmie radio, poruczniku, da mi pan znać, kiedy pole się zmniejszy i będę mógł odlecieć, a później ja pana poinformuję, kiedy znajdziemy się w odpowiedniej odległości i McKay będzie mógł ponownie zwiększyć średnicę działania pola. Jak to zrobicie, wrócicie do skoczka i będziemy mogli wreszcie polecieć do domu.

Dom, jak to pięknie brzmiało, rozmarzył się Rodney. Zaraz jednak otrząsnął się z tej miłej perspektywy.

\- To będzie kawał drogi do przejścia! Szczególnie z powrotem! - oburzył się.

\- Trudno - odparł Sheppard lakonicznie.

\- Do wrót jest jeszcze dalej - zauważyła Teyla wciąż tym samym irytująco łagodnym tonem.

\- Wiecie, ile czasu i pracy zajmie mi manipulowanie przy zasięgu pola? Łatwiej byłoby je wyłączyć na czas przelotu skoczka, a potem włączyć ponownie! Przy bawieniu się średnicą będziemy to wszystko potrwa dobre kilka godzin! - narzekał Rodney.

\- Trudno - powtórzył niewzruszony major.

\- Wyłączając pole, ryzykujemy wizytę widm - zauważył z rezygnacją porucznik Ford, który już wstawał ze swojego fotela.

Rodney otworzył usta, żeby się z nim nie zgodzić, ale żołnierz nie pozwolił mu dojść do głosu:

\- Bez względu na to, jak szybko na nowo je uruchomimy, ryzyko istnieje. Poza tym zawsze może się zdarzyć, że włączanie go zajmie jeszcze więcej czasu, bo znów nie będziesz wiedział, jak to zrobić, McKay - zakończył kąśliwie wyraźnie rozdrażniony Ford; może miał Rodneyowi za złe, że musi mu towarzyszyć, choć to przecież była wina Shepparda, a nie Rodneya!

\- Umiem obsługiwać to urządzenie - zapewnił Rodney markotnie, po czym wstał i ruszył do wciąż opuszczonej klapy luku ładunkowego. Wiedział, że nie wygra z nimi wszystkimi, więc równie dobrze mógł się ruszyć i mieć to za sobą. - Skoro jestem w stanie zwiększyć średnicę jego zasięgu, to chyba oczywiste, że potrafię je ponownie włączyć.

\- Wolałbym, żebyśmy nie musieli się o tym przekonywać na własnej skórze - odparł za jego plecami major Sheppard.

Rodney nie zaszczycił jego słów odpowiedzią, bo uznał, że na to nie zasługują. Zamiast tego szybkim tempem ruszył w kierunku ruin miasta, nie oglądając się za siebie, żeby sprawdzić, czy Ford mu towarzyszy.

Tyle razy słyszał, że lepsze jest wrogiem dobrego. Tyle razy _mówił_ , że lepsze jest wrogiem dobrego, kiedy jeden z jego zawsze poślednich naukowców próbował coś poprawić, a zamiast tego to zepsuł. Tylko że w ich przypadku było to oczywiste, bo przecież kiepskiemu naukowcowi z samej definicji nic nie powinno się udać. Ale jakim sposobem mogło się to przydarzyć jemu? _Jemu_!

Niemożliwe.

A jednak.

Pegazjański piątek trzynastego coraz bardziej umacniał się na pozycji faktów potwierdzonych doświadczalnie.


End file.
